Pokemon: The New Adventure
by LauncesMechinist
Summary: Colin is fifteen years old and, unlike his three brothers, never aspired to become a Pokémon Trainer. Yet, when a walk through the Viridian Forest becomes a fight to save an injured Pokémon from criminals, Colin finds himself beginning the journey that his brothers began long ago.
1. The New Adventure

Hello everyone. I'm back with, yes, yet another story. Now then, before I begin, remember when Pokémon first aired on TV and the first series trading cards and Game Boy games came out?

Even though I went to school in Provencal Louisiana, a small town where everbody knew each other and didn't dare do anything stupid for fear of somebody calling up ma and pa and telling them what had happened, I and a few of my friends were some of the biggest Pokémaniacs at the school.

Pokémon first aired in America when I was in the 6th Grade and to be honest, I stuck with the games well into High School and beyond simply because the idea of an adventure of this magnitude excited me.

Now then, y'all didn't click on this story to listen to my ramblings about the 'good ol' days' so here's the story, I hope y'all like it.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE IN THE POKÉMON UNIVERSE. ONLY MY OCS.

Prologue: A New Adventure

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-88-8-88-8_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_8-8-8-8-8-8-8_*

The first thing to make it through the haze of the midday drouse was the alarm clock going off for the umteenth time. As if on reflex, a hand shot from beneath the covers and smashed down onto the snooze button. A moment later, the covers shot up as he looked at the clock with disbelieving eyes.

A second later, the boy, fifteen, dashed into the closet to change into some fresh clothes as well as clean himself up (he had slept in his clothes he wore yesterday and they were filthy).

The boy's name is Colin, and he is the third of four brothers, all of whom are Pokémon Trainers. Colin never once thought about going out into the world to become a Pokémon Trainer like his brothers but a few days ago, something happened that changed his mind completely. The reason for this change of heart was waiting at the Pokémon Center here in Viridian City.

Colin rushed out of his room and ran towards the PC, eager to check upon the Pokémon he had saved yesterday. Thinking back to what happened, Colin could hardly believe what he had seen much less what he had **done**.

_**_*_*_*_*_*_8-8-8-8-8-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-8-*_*_*_*_

 _(Flashback, Yesterday)_

Colin was out walking the path of Viridian Forest as he always did whenever he was thinking. He had spent so long in the forest that he knew the names of those trainers who stayed in the forest all the time gathering bug-type pokemon. He would often talk with them whenever they weren't busy and thanks to them he knew what areas of the forest were dangerous and what parts were not. Today however, he decided to venture into a part of the forest he had not explored before, keeping an ear open and an eye out for the tell-tale signs of Beedrill hives and other hazards.

He had just rounded a great tree when there was a rustling in the grass. Colin immediately went on alert and pressed himself against the tree. He quickly reviewed the types of Pokémon that lived in Viridian Forest.

 _(Common encounters are Caterpie and Weedle. Of the two, Weedle is the more dangerous because of their poisonous stinger but they don't often attack unless provoked...then again, it could also be a Rattata, Pidgey, or Spearow and of them Spearow is highly territorial...Rarer encounters are Pidgeotto and Pikachu...)_

His mind raced as he prepared for whatever emerged from the grass but then heard a sound he hadn't heard before...a soft keening noise.

 _(No Pokémon in Viridian makes_ _ **that**_ _cry...what in the...?!)_

At that moment, a louder rustling was heard and two men emerged from the woodline. They wore black clothes with white gloves and boots, the letter 'R' was emblazoned in red. Colin couldn't help but feel shocked by them.

It was common knowledge that Team Rocket had been disbanded over ten years ago but yet there were some who still held onto their criminal behaviors. These 'holdouts' had been a constant thorn in the side of the Police and the Trainer communities as a whole. Dropping low to the ground, Colin closed to overhear them. They seemed to be argueing about something.

"Drat! We lost it!"

"If you hadn't tripped over that blasted Kakuna..."

" _I_ tripped? Who was it who was startled by a Caterpie, a _Caterpie_ , and fell into the river?"

"It wasn't my fault...that Pidgey was also flying low and buzzed me...

"Excuses, excuses. If we don't find that Pokémon, the Boss'll put us out to dry."

"Shh! Listen...I think it's over there."

The taller of the two pointed in the direction of the clump of bushes where Colin had heard the first rustle and they slowly creeped up onto it. At that moment, the bushes burst outward and out came a Pokémon the likes of which Colin had never seen in person before.

It was small, had a light-blue body, a white belly and snout, two white earfrills, a small horn dead center of its head and two large expressive eyes. Colin felt his breath catch.

He was staring at a Dratini, an ultra-rare Dragon-type Pokémon.

The Dratini keened and he heard the note of pain in its voice and saw the scuffs along its serpentine body. It was clearly hurt and in bad need of help. The tall Team Rocket goon chuckled and Colin heard two 'clicks' and saw them ready stun wands.

"Nice of you to come out and play Dratini. The Boss _really_ wants to meet with you."

The Dratini frowned and keened again. It looked around curiously and then eyed the goons with a determined expression. The second of the goons, shorter and rounder than his comrade, took out a tablet and began looking through it.

"This Dratini is rather young. Probably fresh from the egg. Possible moves fresh from the egg are: Haze, Mist, Supersonic, Dragon Rush, Light Screen, Dragonbreath and Dragon Dance. It possibly knows Wrap and Leer...Hmm...it also says there is a chance that it may also learn Draco Meteor..."

The Dratini released a shrill sound that shook the bushes and sent a few Caterpie and Rattata scurrying about in a daze. The short goon rubbed his ears and growled.

"Guess it knows Supersonic."

A second later, Dratini started moving about. Colin could see its body building up strength. His breatg caught again as he realized the move.

 _(Dragon Dance...Dratini must be building up power...but for what?)_

The goon noticed this too and then readied themselves.

"It's used Dragon Dance! Take it now before it decided what attack to use!"

"Right! Your foe's weak! Get 'em!"

The tall goon threw a Pokéball and a second later, an Ekans appeared.

"Ekans! Wrap!"

The snake Pokémon leapt towards Dratini who suddenly went wide-eyed in fear. Colin felt his body tense and then did something he'd never done before.

He leapt from the bushes yelling at the top of his lungs and tackled Ekans. The goons yelled in stunned anger as Colin ran for Dratini. The weakened dragon looked at him with a resigned expression as he scooped it up into his arms. He turned to face the goons.

"Hey kid! Hand us our Dratini and maybe we'll let you off easy for tackling my partner!" Colin looked at Dratini which was now breathing weakly and then back at the goons, his eyes a mix of anger and fear. He glanced at Dratini again and back at them and said the first thing he could think of. An insult he and his brothers had always tossed at each other when they were angry or playing.

"Go dance with a Mankey!"

With that, Colin turned and ran back into the brush as fast as he could, the goons outraged yells reaching him as they tried, unsuccessfully, to follow him. He heard a hiss behind him and spared a glance to see the goon's Ekans slithering along after him. He made every effort to push his legs to run faster.

He was unaware that Dratini had one eye cracked open and was watching him, sensing and reading his emotions.

Colin burst out of the brush and onto the trail that led back to Viridian City and gasped with relief. Too soon.

"Ekans! Slam!"

Colin felt the attack and he went forward, the wind knocked out of him. Clutching Dratini close to him, he rolled to keep from falling atop it and lay flat on his back as he tried to gasp and right himself. The goons came out of the brush with smug expressions. The tall one held out his hand.

"Hand over Dratini kid. You're got nothing left." Colin righted himself and managed to gain a foot but was on one knee.

"N...N-Never." The goon sighed and then thought back irritated at something.

"Stubborn. Just like that brat." The short goon nodded but then closed.

"Never mind, we'll take it by force."

Dratini's eyes shot open as they closed and it released a burst of energy into the air that exploded with a loud resounded ' _BANG!_ ' and several energy bursts came raining down as the goons paled. The short one turned back to the tall one and audibly gulped.

"It knows D-Draco Meteor." The tall goon looked at the shorter and growled.

"You think?!"

The Draco Meteor attack rained down and created several explosions that threw dirt and dust into the air and startled countless Pokémon out of their hiding spots. Colin looked to see the goons recall a fainted Ekans and turn tail and run in the opposite direction as Dratini, breathing heavily, closed its eyes and went to sleep in his arms. Colin vaguely heard people calling his name as he blanked out.

_**_*_*_*_*_*8-8-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-88-8-8-8-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8

 _(Present Day)_

Colin had come to later and explained everything to the Police and his parents who were just as shocked as he was to see a Dratini here in the middle of the Kanto region. Nurse Joy at the PC took Dratini to the recovery room and had been working with it all night. After making sure he wasn't severely injured, Colin had been released to go home and to get some rest.

Now he was on his way to the PC to see Dratini, as well as the person who had called his family yesterday afternoon.

Professor Oak from Pallet Town was coming to Viridian and wanted to see Colin.

Inside the PC, Colin was immediatley led to a back room where not only the Professor, but also Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, the woman who led the Police force, sat and nearby, in a small wading pool, was Dratini, looking much recovered from its ordeal and it started crying out happily when it saw him. Colin heard Professor Oak laugh and then was motioned to a chair near him.

As Colin took a seat, Professor Oak began.

"Colin, so glad to finally meet you. As you have no doubt who I am allow me to get to the reason you were called here. I'm aware that your brothers are all Pokémon trainers and have gone on their own journies. Your younger brother Derrick, is currently here in Kanto working to get to the Pokémon League. Your second oldest brother, Ben, is in Johto, and your eldest brother, Alphonse or 'Al' as you call him, is currently in Unova. Now then. Ten years ago, a Trainer I sent on a journey, Red, successfully completed the Pokédex, became the Champion of both Kanto and Johto Pokémon Leagues, and was also responsible for the defeat and dissolution of Team Rocket. However, despite their leader vanishing without a trace, some 'holdouts' continue their thieving ways. Red was last seen in Johto but has since vanished."

At that moment, Dratini leapt out of the pool, crawled to Colin, and he picked it up and held it, all the while it crooned happily. Professor Oak smiled and then continued.

"This Dratini as you know is a rare Dragon-type Pokémon. Not only was it completely out of its normal habitat but it knows a powerful move like Draco Meteor right from the start. We do not have all the information about this new Team Rocket as of yet but we suspect they will try for Dratini again. To remedy that situation, Dratini must be continuously on the move, simultaneously growing and becoming stronger. In short Colin, I am asking you to become a Trainer and take Dratini with you. Naturally you will need another Pokémon to accompany you as Dratini is still too weak from using Draco Meteor to withstand continuous battle. To that end I have brought the three starter Pokémon for new trainers to Kanto."

Nurse Joy opened a briefcase by Professor Oak revealing three pokéballs.

"This Pokémon will grow as strong a bond with you as Dratini will as you travel. You are, to my knowledge, the only trainer to start his journey with a Dragon-type in tow. Your eldest brother Al started with an Eevee but that's something completely different. Now then, what will you choose? The Grass-type Bulbasaur? The Fire-type Charmander? Or the Water-type Squirtle? Remember that each Pokémon is unique and has their own characters."

Colin remembered the Eevee his brother Al had raised from the egg and then taken on his journey some years ago. He also remembered Ben's Bulbasaur and Derrick's Squirtle and then pointed at the center ball.

"I'll choose Charmander." Professor Oak nodded and handed Charmander's ball to Colin. Almost immediately Charmander burst forth from the Pokéball and looked up to Colin and Dratini.

"You know? Red started out with Charmander as well when he started his journey. This Charmander actually came from overseas in the Kalos region and appears to be as calm as any Pokémon I've ever seen. Considering Dratini's emotions, a calm friend to balance its own activeness isn't such a bad mix. I have little doubt that the two of them will become friends."

Colin nodded then turned to the Professor.

"So then Professor Oak, you want me to start out on a journey of my own?" Professor Oak nodded.

"Indeed. If Team Rocket is one thing they are persistant. You may have to dodge them every step of the way as they will most assuredly try to steal Dratini from you. Now then, rest assured we won't simply leave you in the wind like this, we will be trying to pin down Team Rocket and thus remove the blight they represent. In the meanwhile, I've dispatched my assistants to help you on your journey, once you collect a certain number of badges or record a certain number of Pokémon...oh! While we're on that subject, here."

Professor Oak handed Colin a small computer that flipped up and held a holodisplay. Curious, he pointed it at Charmander and the machine beeped, three red lights came on, changed to yellow, a fourth came on, changed to green then all four finally flashed blue.

 _"Pokédex Model 15B-6 Calibration complete. Pokémon ID confirmed. Number 004, Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. Great care must be taken when raising Charmander as the flame on its tail symbolizes its health. If the flame were to weaken, Charmander's life would be in danger."_ Colin's eyes snapped open and Professor Oak chuckled as he moved the Pokédex to Dratini next.

 _"Poké ID confirmed. Number 147, Dratini, the little dragon Pokémon. Found often near bodies of water, they are extremely hard to find as their skin helps them blend into the water. According to Fisherman tales, to see one is a symbol of good luck."_

"That is the newest model of the Pokédex. It is an international version that has already been approved for use. While on your journey, try to collect as much data on Pokémon as you can. This is the first truly international Pokédex that will not require various upgrades or data compilations to complete. You will not need to keep individual Pokédexes from your journies and compile their data as was the norm. Now you can go anywhere. However, you will only be allowed to enter the next League Championship by first completing the one you are entered in." Colin looked to the Professor curiously.

"Meaning I can't go to Johto, Hoenn, Unova, or Kalos until I complete the Kanto Leage challenge right?" Professor Oak nodded.

"Now then, as you are a bit of a late starter, let me give you these as well."

Professor Oak handed Colin six Pokéballs which he placed on his belt.

"Now then, there's only one last thing to do..."

Professor Oak motioned for Colin to withdraw one of the balls and then pointed at Dratini.

"Dratini is, by all means a wild Pokémon even though it has taken a liking to you. Dratini will be in less danger of being caught by Team Rocket if it is inside a Pokéball. Plus, by catching, raising, and evolving Dratini, you can further the Pokédex." Colin nodded then turned to Dratini.

"How about it Dratini? You want to come with me?" Dratini looked at Colin, then to the Pokéball, then bumped the device with its head. The ball opened and Dratini disappeared in a bright light. A red light came on in the ball for three seconds than clicked as the ball sealed. Professor Oak looked at Colin and smiled.

"Congratulations. You've just caught your first Pokémon." Colin called Dratini out and pet it as the Professor turned to leave. Colin looked at him and sighed.

"Professor, how will I contact you or Officer Jenny if _I_ happen to discover something?" At that Nurse Joy came up and beamed.

"If you wish to contact anyone, simply use the PC in all Pokémon Centers. Or, if you have a Pokétech you can use it."

"Any recomendations where I should go first?" Professor Oak beamed and then pointed to a map on the wall.

"The traditional first stop for first-time trainers is the Gym in Pewter City. The Leader there, Brock, is the first hurdle many trainers face on their journey. Brock is also a Pokémon Breeder so he has experience in seeing what a Pokémon's strengths and weaknesses are. Before any of that though, head to the Mart here in Viridian and prepare yourself. It will be some time before you see home again."


	2. A New Friend and A Rival

Hello everyone! I'm taking a short break from World Fury and my other projects for the moment because I don't want to force any new ideas before they are ready. As the old saying goes 'haste makes waste'.

Now then, on with the story.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE IN THE POKÉMON UNIVERSE. ONLY MY OCS.

Chapter 1: A New Friend and A Rival 

Colin found himself walking the winding path through the Viridian Forest. He took a moment to look around for various wild Pokémon and thus further the Pokédex. So far he had encountered, fought, and defeated six wild Pokémon and also fought with a few of his friends in the forest known to all as 'Bug Catchers'. Still, other than Dratini and Charmander, the other four Pokéballs on his belt remained empty. Stopping by a tree, he called his Pokémon out and stopped for a rest while examining the Pokédex. He recalled that Professor Oak had already told him the information was in the system but that he had to register a catch before the data was unlocked.

He flipped through the images of Pokémon he saw and then growled every time he saw the phrase 'DATA LOCKED'. The Pokédex had recorded images of Pidgey, Caterpie and its evolved form, Metapod, and Rattata.

 _(There are other Pokémon here, I know it, still, I need a stratagy...Let's see...Brock uses Rock-type Pokémon and the most obvious weaknesses for those is Grass and Water...)_

Colin saw a Pidgey flying above and then mentally though of a Pidgey going against a Rock-type Pokémon.

Needless to say, it didn't end well.

 _(Rock-types are a good defensive stratagy when going against Flying, Poison, Fire, and Normal-type moves and Pokémon...To defeat a Rock-type, I would need a Water-type, a Ground-type, or a Fighting-type...)_

Colin was suddenly struck with an idea so obvious he could have kicked himself.

 _(The area on the way to the Indigo Plateau is home to a number of Sandshrew! And both genders of Nidoran eventually learn the Fighting-type move 'Double Kick' and when hatched from eggs have the chance to know the move 'Counter' as well!)_

He made a note to search for both Pokémon once he was out of the forest. Then he looked down at his two partners and smiled as they played.

 _(Why did I wait so long to start a journey? I mean, yeah I never felt like striking out on my own before but if I'd only known...heh, Derrick was right, I didn't know what I was missing.)_

The thought of his younger brother made him think of his other two, older, brothers.

"I wonder where they are now...especially Al...he was so angry that last time he was home."

The incident which made his older brother Alphonse leave home in a huff and take his Pokémon to Unova came unbidden to his mind and he quickly shut it away again. As he began to think more, a rustling in the leaves got his attention. Gazing to his left, he saw a shape moving through the grass. Stark yellow and black against the dark green grass. He'd seen that color and shape before...

 _(Of course! Ben's Pikachu!)_

Colin jumped to his feet and looked at Charmander and Dratini who had also seen movement and were ready for whatever Colin asked of them.

"Charmander, use Scratch! Try to draw Pikachu out!"

Charmander willingly charged into the grass, swiping its claws back and forth and sending clumps of grass flying out in all directions. A moment later, Charmander was standing in the middle of a foot wide swatch of tall grass barely an inch high and looking around with a cinfused expression. Colin looked around as well and then heard something.

"Pi-pika-pi-ka-pika-chu!"

He followed the sound up a nearby apple tree and saw, of all things, the Pikachu sitting on one of the lower limbs of the tree, _laughing_ at him and Charmander. Dratini came forward and snapped off something that sounded like a challenge or at least an angry remark of some sort.

Needless to say, whatever Dratini had said had the desired effect. Pikachu leapt down from its tree and smiled confidently, sparks flying from its cheeks as it assumed a battle stance. Colin nodded thanks to Dratini and then waved for Charmander.

"Alright Charmander, use Scratch!" Charmander ran for the opponent with its claws ready. Pikachu jumped nimbly to the side and then the sparks intensified.

"Pikaaaaaachu!"

Colin watched as electric tendrils arced towards Charmander wh dodged at just the last second.

"Thundershock, one of Pikachu's basic, and most often used moves..." Colin nodded to Charmander who prepared to when Pikachu suddenly closed distance with them. Colin frantically wondered what move it was using when suddenly Pikachu grasped Charmanders paws and started talking with it. Colin was dumbfounded when Charmander appeared embarrassed and then of all things started chasing Pikachu as it bounded away from it.

"Was that...'Play Nice'?" Colin reached for the Pokédex and then flipped through the selections. It may not show him Pokémon data, but the list of all known Pokémon techniques was available and he quickly found what he was looking for.

"'Play Nice', a Normal-type move in which the user and the target become friends...target loses will to fight and thus does not attack with full strength..." Colin nodded and then looked to Charmander.

"Charmander! Pikachu is your _opponent_! Use Ember!"

Pikachu apparently overheard and guessed its ruse was at an end and then dashed towards the tall grass. Charmander turned and then unleashed a flurry of small flames towards the fleeing electric mouse. The flames shot past it and then struch the dry grass which went up with a 'whomph'. Pikachu skidded to a stop just in front of the grass and turned back, angry that's its fun had been cut short.

Without warning or preamble, it charged Charmander again, this time, the sparks on its cheeks flying about wildly.

"It's about to use Thundershock! Charmander, dodge it and counter with Ember!

Charmander jumped and rolled away from the irate Pikachu and then unleashed a barrage of small fireballs that hit their mark. The wild Pokémon stumbled and growled, looking at both Colin and Charmander angrily. Colin nodded to Charmander who stepped back, giving Colin an unobstructed field. He reached for one of the Pokéballs on his belt and pressed the small button on the front, enlarging it, and then threw the small device with all his might.

The Pokéball sailed through the air and made contact with the weakened Pikachu which vanished into the device with a red glow. The ball dropped to the ground and began rocking back and forth while the button in the center beeped and flashed red. Colin watched with bated breath as the rocking slowed and then finally, the red light turned green and the ball gave a loud ' _ding!_ ' and stopped moving altogether. Colin stood, transfixed until a similar beeping got his attention. He reached into his pocket and removed the Pokédex which beeped as he opened it.

 _"Pokémon capture successful. ID Number 025: Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokémon. It stores and releases electrical energy through its cheeks. Pikachu have been known to become sick when either too much electricity is built up or too little remains in its body. It is also a known fact that Pikachu, while being of a mild and often friendly temperament, absolutely despise having their tales pulled. Pulling the tale of a Pikachu can, and will, result in a nasty shock."_

Colin nodded and closed the Pokédex and then opened the Pokéball that contained Pikachu. Needless to say it was still upset but softened it expression when Dratini came up to it and began chatting with it. Pikachu looked at Colin and then approached. Colin took a knee and then held his hand out to Pikachu and nodded.

"Hello Pikachu, I'm Colin. I hope that we'll become friends." Pikachu sighed but nonetheless extended its paw to Colin who grasped it. Colin smiled but then saw a mischievious glint in Pikachu's eyes and had a moment to realize what it was doing before a small static jolt raced up his arm. He was more surprised than anything else and fell back with a yelp. Charmander and Dratini were by Colin immediately and Charmander glared at Pikachu and shouted angrily. Pikachu shrugged nonchalantly despite the tirade and turned and pointed at a sign close to the trail.

Colin recovered and then glanced at the sign.

NOW LEAVING VIRIDIAN FOREST. PEWTER CITY AHEAD.

Colin smiled and then nodded to his Pokémon as he recalled them and then continued down the path. As he closed to the path, he noticed someone up ahead. The figure turned to him and waved him over. As Colin strained to make out the figure, he caught a glimpse of dark grey and then saw four circles interwoven on the jacket. Colin smiled and ran towards the figure, both amazed to see him and also amazed that he knew where he was. The figure smiled and yelled loudly.

"Colin! Good to see you cousin!" Colin stopped before his cousin, smiling and the cousins shook hands.

"Ian, imagine my surprise to see you here. I thought you'd be at the Indego Plateau, you know with Jay being the League Champion and all." Ian laughed and then shook his head.

"Nah, my brother has more important things to do than to worry about me every day. Mainly these days I help out the Elite Four and help out around the place. Still, I had to see if what Aunt Kate said was true or not, you know, about you leaving on a journey? So, let me see 'em. Your Pokémon, I mean." Colin looked to his cousin and raised an eyebrow.

"You mean battle? But...geez, you're a veteran trainer." Ian chuckled.

"Perhaps, but I've also been around the block a few times. Look, I'm not supposed to say this but this new Team Rocket? They're far more dangerous than the original. Aunt Kate was worried and asked me to battle you. I'll be using a few Pokémon I need to train so that way there won't be a large difference in power. So then, if you're done dawdling, are we going to battle or are you a chicken?"

As if on que, Dratini burst from the Pokéball and angrily railed at Ian who was somewhat taken aback by the little Pokémon.

"Wow...so it's true...you caught a Dratini near the Viridian Forest...that's pretty much unheard of in these parts. So, how strong is it?" Colin pet Dratini soothingly and then looked to his cousin.

"I haven't used it in battle much because according to Nurse Joy in Veridian, it's still a baby. I haven't actually used it in many battles." Ian nodded then looked to the little dragon.

"To be honest, if I were you, I'd make sure I trained it well. Dragon-types are nearly invulnerable to all but Ice, Fairy, and other Dragon-types. If you could get it leveled up enough, you'd easily have a Pokémon capable of matching anything. You know what? How about I give it it's first battle? I have here a Pidgey that was abandoned and I nursed it back to health. I've been meaning to see if it has fully recovered and a match against a young Dratini may be just enough to evaluate my work and yours. So, what moves does it know?" Colin remembered the moves that Dratini used against Team Rocket and listed them.

"Dratini knows Wrap, Supersonic, Dragon Dance, and Draco Meteor." Ian whistled appreciatively as he looked over the small dragon, which, upon realizing it was being evaluated, puffed itself up and looked on with a haughty air as if saying 'Yes, I'm _that_ special'.

"That's pretty rare. A Dratini that knows Draco Meteor I mean. That's usually a one-in-a-million chance right there. Can it use it at will or only when it's in danger?" Colin shrugged.

"Like I said I've never had it in battle, I don't know if it uses it on command or as a last resort." Ian nodded and then readied himself.

"Alright then! Time to see what you're made of cuz! This will be a one-on-one battle between your Dratini and my Pidgey. Ready?" Colin nodded and looked to Dratini.

"Alright buddy, you're first battle. Ian's an experienced Trainer, he'll likely be doing this mainly to measure your capabilities. Don't hold back." Dratini nodded and leapt forward into battle as Ian drew a Pokéball from his belt.

"Okay Pidge. Let's go!" A Pidgey materialized from the Pokéball as Colin looked on and chuckled.

"Pidge? I see you haven't changed, still giving nicknames to your Pokémon." Ian laughed as Pidge perched on his shoulder, cooing softly and brushing against his cap.

"What can I say? To me, nicknames are just another way to get to know my partners and also further the connection I have with them. One day when you're stronger, I'll have to fight you with my Charmer, or perhaps Aero." Colin knew Charmer was the name of Ian's Charizard, but Aero was a new one.

"Who's Aero?" Ian smiled broadly.

"You know the research center in Pewter? They recovered some Old Amber and gave it to me for services rendered. I took it to Cinnabar Island and the scientists there cloned an Aerodactyl for me. At least, that was before the volcano erupted...Anyway, enough about that! Are you going to fight me or what?" Colin nodded and then waved Dratini onward as Pidge took flight. Ian nodded to his Pokémon and then to Colin.

"I'll take first move. Pidge, use Sand Attack!" Pidge swooped down low and created a wall of sand that struck Dratini full on. Colin watched as Dratini blinked, trying to clear the sand from its eyes as Pidge returned to the skies.

"Dratini! Use Supersonic!" Ian looked to Pidge as Dratini fired off the attack.

"Dodge it!"

Using its incredible speed, Pidge dodged the Supersonic and then dove for the ground, clearly anticipating its Trainer's next command.

"Use Tackle!" This time Colin took the initiative.

"Dratini, Wrap!"

Pidge's attack connected but as it tried to fly away, Dratini shot a coil over Pidge and then started squeezing. All the while Pidge was squacking like crazy. Ian frowned.

"Pidge, try to break free, struggle!" Colin grinned.

"Don't give it a chance! Continue wrapping it!" Ian looked at Pidge and then sighed.

"Guess we've got no choice. Pidge, use Uproar!"

Pidge did as its Trainer ordered and began squawking even more loudly than before. Colin found himself plugging his ears and watching as Dratini was forced to release Pidge. Once it was a safe enough distance away, Pidge stopped squawking. Ian noticed Colin's confusion and smiled.

"Don't think for a second that you're the only one who lucked out with a Pokémon egg. As I said, Pidge was abandoned as an egg and Jay found him and gave it to me to hatch. It must have already been close to hatching as three days later, Pidge hatched and took to me like a Ducklett to water. It knows Tackle and Sand Attack from experience but learned Uproar from the egg, as well as another interesting move. Colin watched his cousin carefully.

"What move would that be?" Ian chuckled.

"Pidge, use Brave Bird!"

Colin watched as Pidge was enveloped in a blue aura that suddenly turned dark red as it dove straight at Dratini. Colin watched as Dratini closed its eyes and then released a loud cry that sounded nearly as loud as Pidge's Uproar had been. Then, a golden light pierced the sky and a ball of energy began forming above the battlefield. Colin saw this and then nodded to Dratini.

"Use Draco Meteor!"

The orb exploded in a brilliant flash and rained down across the field. Pidge cut off the attack to dodge but was one second too slow as the attack connected and flung it backwards by the blast only to be caught by Ian who had leapt to catch his partner.

As the smoke from the attack cleared, Ian looked at Pidge and saw that it was out cold from the attack and then gazed at Dratini that was only just managing to keep upright as Colin ran in to keep it from falling over. Dratini looked to Colin with its expressive eyes and eased itself into his grasp as he stood, holding it as one would hold a newborn child. He gazed at Ian who nodded.

"You have a kind heart cousin. I would expect nothing less from you. There's no denying what I've seen. That Dratini is a cut above all the rest. It needs some serious training because the cost of using Draco Meteor seems to tax it just a tad too much. If I were you, I would hurry on to the Pokémon Center before going to the Gym. You have the makings of a good partner in Dratini. Don't ever do anything to destroy that trust, for once it's gone, there's no guarantee you'll get it back." Ian came forward and handed him 250P. When Colin looked to him curiously he smiled.

"Jay asked me to pass that on to you. Plus, how else do you think Trainers get the money to continue their journies? When a Trainer loses a battle, he has to surrender some money to the victor. That's how it goes. Use that to get some more items from the Mart. Oh, and another thing, did you remember to get everything when you left? You're not always going to have the comforts of a roof over your head. My advice is to get a tent and a sleeping bag while you're in town. I swear you and Al are more alike than you think. The two of you are _always_ forgetting the small details like that. Also, stop in and say hi to Mom while you're in town otherwise she'll give you an old fasdhioned talking to next time she sees you. Well, see ya!"

Ian allowed Pidge to perch on his shoulder and started off down the trail leading to Pewter City. Colin, after using a Potion to relieve the worse of Dratini's injuries, set out after his cousin. The sun already starting to set on the first day of his adventure.


	3. Trouble In Pewter City

Hi guys, sorry for the delay in updating. As you all know or for those of you just finding out I am also on DeviantART and have been working on my Fallout fanfic over there as well as posting some art for World Fury and my aforementioned Fallout story. If any of ya'll are also on DA, I'd appreciate a hello or a review to let me know how I'm doing.

Anyway, on with the story.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE IN THE POKÉMON UNIVERSE. ONLY MY OCS.

Chapter 2: Trouble In Pewter City

_*_*_***_*-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-8-*_**_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-

Colin frowned as the Ekans came towards Charmander, it's jaws gaping, ready to execute its bite attack. Across from Colin, two men in a Team Rocket uniforms stood, eyes blazing and confident. Colin gazed at Charmander and saw the same confidence in its eyes and nodded.

"Charmander, dodge, then use Ember!"

Much to Colin's delight (and the Team Rocket grunt's shock) Charmander proved to be quicker than Ekans jumped over the snake-pokémon's head, came down on its back, rolled away, then turned and unleashed a powerful ember attack that made Ekans cringe. Colin looked to the grunt and his smile vanished.

"That was for Nidoran." The second grunt growled and then produced two more Pokéballs.

"Like I always say kid, it ain't over till the Snorlax sings, or, more appropriately, if you can't out fight 'em, out number 'em!" He tossed them and in a flash, a Sandshrew and another Koffing appeared. Colin cringed. Of his Pokémon, only Charmander was left and Dratini was still too weak. The grunt smiled and looked to his Pokémon.

"Alright all of you, knock that Charmander out of the way and then go for the kid!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Colin, the grunts, and the Pokémon looked around, clearly startled as the voice came out from nowhere. A moment later, a tall man wearing a green vest and with spiked hair appeared through the doors, his brow furrowed and his expression grim.

"How dare you order your Pokémon to attack a child! You dare to call yourself a Pokémon Trainer? Then again, I would expect nothing else from the thugs of Team Rocket!" At that moment two young trainers came up beside the tall man and beamed at him.

"You tell 'em Brock!"

"Yeah, you tell 'em!"

The Rocket grunt balked at that and gazed at the man with shock.

"Y-You're Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader!" The man nodded and came striding forward toward Colin.

"Indeed. And in all the years I've been a Gym Leader, I've met, battled, and befriended several trainers of different regions, nations, and beliefs but they all had one thing in common: They treated their Pokémon with respect and they treated their rivals even more so. You want a three-on-one fight, huh? Well, allow me to even those odds!"

With that last statement, Brock tossed two Pokéballs out and from them came a Geodude and an Onyx. He then looked to Charmander and handed Colin a Super Potion.

"Quick, use this. I've got to say kid, your Charmander has some then, shall we?"

_*_*_*_*_*-8-88-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-88-8

(earlier that day...)

Colin sat on a log watching Dratini play with with the latest additions to his team. Just one step shy of leaving Viridian Forest, he had encountered a Caterpie. Then outside Pewter City he caught a female Nidoran. Lastly, he had been caught in between a squabbling Pidgey and Spearow and managed to catch both, with Spearow's Pokéball vanishing and a memo from the Pokédex stating that 'It had been sent to the Pokémon Storage Facility at Professor Oak's lab'.

As the day wound on, Colin began thinking about what to do once he got to the Pewter City Gym. He knew that the leader of the gym was Brock and that the gym leader and the trainers there specialized in Rock-type Pokémon. The problem was that, type-wise, only Nidoran held an advantage with its Double Kick technique. Charmander only knew Scratch, Growl, Ember, and Smokescreen. It would have to get stronger before learning Dragon Rage. If he devoted some time to Caterpie, it would evolve into Metapod and then into Butterfree and learn Confusion, a powerful Psychic-type move. Pidgey was also out because it didn't know any truly effective moves. Pikachu wasn't a good fit either.

That left Dratini.

Dratini had gotten a little stronger, learning Twister while forgetting Wrap. Leer lowered defence, perfect against Rock-types that wrote the book on defence. Thunder Wave wouldn't do much because most Rock-types were also Ground-types. Unless the Rock-types knew either Bounce or Fly (though to be honest, Colin chuckled at the thought of an Onyx flying through the air) that move would also do little damage.

 _(So...Nidoran, Dratini, Caterpie, with training...that means I'd be going in with half a team...Still...)_

He gazed at Dratini and noticed that it was slowing down a bit. No doubt that, like all children, Pokémon and human alike, it was getting tired and would need to rest. Rising, Colin recalled his Pokémon and then paused at Dratini who looked up at him with its expressive eyes and then cooed happily.

"Excited huh? I can hardly blame you. Still...I need some time to come up with a stratagy before we face Brock. For now though, let's get to the Pokémon Center."

Dratini nodded before vanishing back inside the pokéball leaving Colin alone as he walked the path towards the city. Unbeknownst to him however, a figure, shrouded by shadows had been following him and now moved further along.

_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*

"Thank you for your patience. Your Pokémon are fully healed." Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center beamed in her cheery manner. She and the Chansey beside her gave a small bow before looking back at Colin.

"We hope to see you again." Colin nodded his thanks and then, looking at his watch and the sun outside, figured he'd best follow his cousin's advice and visit his aunt.

Colin's Aunt Beatrice lived close to the Pokémon Reasearch Facility as not only was it a nice place but it was also convenient as Edward, her husband and Colin's Uncle, also worked there as a researcher. No sooner had he knocked on the door than out came Aunt Beatrice and one of her famous (or rather _infamous_ ) bear hugs she'd love to employ at family reunions, gatherings, and the like. Aunt Beatrice was the kind of person who, no matter who you were, she managed to make you smile and laugh. She always wore her hair up and always had her reading glasses on. She was also the kind of person who had an immense store of patience and was generally always smiling, however, woe befall the person who _ever_ makes her frown.

Once she was done with the hug, allowing Colin to breathe and return the hug, she brought him in and sat him in the main living room while she got a pot of her famous Orange Island tea made up. A few moments later, Aunt Beatrice returned and sat a large tea kettle down on a warmer on the table as well as a plate of her famous tea cakes and two cups. Colin, truth be told, had never been much for tea, however, there was something to be said about the way Aunt Beatrice made tea. Before she so much as asked him a question, she had filled a cup of tea for him and set a small saucer with three tea cakes in front of him and then nodded.

That nod was permission for him to call his Pokémon out. Besides being a former nurse at a human hospital, Aunt Beatrice was also former Pokémon Coordinator. She had actually pioneered it in Kanto after witnessing Contests throughout Kalos and Unova as a young woman. It was said that she had met her husband while performing in Pewter and the two fell in love at first sight. She had an eye for Pokémon and could tell how they were doing, how well they liked their trainer, things of that nature.

Of course though the first one she absolutely _had_ to see was Dratini. Doubtlessly Ian had sent word of Colin's rare Pokémon to her ahead of time and she was eager to see it.

Colin called his Pokémon out one after another and Aunt Beatrice examined each one with a thoughtful eye and was immediately taken as Dratini suddenly decided to bite the tip of its tail and started rolling around like a small wheel, much to the delight of the other Pokémon. She reached out and pet the little dragon as it rolled to a stop in front of her and Colin.

"I have to say nephew, if this little fellow was in a Contest, I have no doubt he would have stolen the hearts of the crowd with that little performance." Colin chuckled and handed each of his Pokémon a tea cake which they accepted and enjoyed with gusto. A few moments later, the front door opened and in stepped a large man in a white lab coat.

"Honey, I'm home!" Aunt Beatrice smiled and waved to him.

"Edward, look who's here."

Uncle Edward had finished hanging up his lab coat and turned to see Colin and he smiled.

"Colin, my lad. Welcome! Hah, I guess those are your Pokémon, eh? I always knew you had it in you to become a great trainer. Have you told your brothers yet?" Colin chuckled.

"Not me, but likely my Mom's already rung their Pokétech's bells off the hook by now." Edward smiled and chuckled at that.

"That'd be like my sister, alright. Well then, now that you're here what would you like to do first? Oh, what am I saying, you're a trainer now, not a tourist. Likely, you want to go to the Gym and challenge the leader, Brock, right?" Colin gave a glance to his team but shook his head.

"Not right off the bat. I'd _really_ like to get some training in while I'm here to get my team some battle experience." Uncle Edward looked to the team himself as if gauging them and nodded.

"Well, if that's the case... I'll tell you what, how about I bring you to the research lab? Since the volcano on Cinnibar erupted, most of the tech they used there was moved or reproduced here in Pewter. Makes things easier all around. Anyway, we have trainers who use newly revived Pokémon in battle against other trainers' teams."

"Add to that, there's a newly build Ranger station just outside the city on the road to Mt. Moon. You could go there and learn a little about Pokémon Rangers. There are two types of Pokémon Ranger, those who use capture devices to temporarily befriend Pokémon and trainers who use them to enforce the law." Colin had heard about the Ranger stations being built along the routes in Kanto. According to the news, they were to assist the police in keeping the peace along the longer routes such as Cycling Road. Colin nodded to his uncle who beamed.

"Excellent, and you've come at just the right time. We recently got some fossils from other regions. Namely Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. We even managed to snag an actual Relicanth. In fact, if you feel up to it, why not help us test Relicanth's battle capabilities. I mean, it's a Water _and_ Rock type, just like Kanto's Omanyte and Kabuto."

What we're trying to figure out is how many advantages does it have in certain situations, or it's disadvantages. We're also trying to discover whether it has any similarities to Kanto's prehistoric Pokémon. I've also asked Brock to drop by and give us his impression of it. It's the perfect time to also ask him for a challenge... uh... at a later time of course." Colin looked to his Pokémon, who each looked at him with an excited expression, and nodded. Aunt Beatrice rolled her eyes good-naturedly and out of instinct handed Uncle Edward his lab coat as he hurried to show Colin around the city.

8-8-8-8-8-88-88-**_*_*_*_8-88-8-8-8-8-*_*_*_*_*_*-88-8-8-8-8-8

The Pokémon Fossil Research Laboratory sat in the northeastern part of the city. It had originally been a small part of the Pewter Museum but after the eruption of the volcano, the Museum was moved to a newer, larger building on the west side of the city giving the entire building to the Lab. To accomodate the Fossil Regeneration equipment, the lab was expanded, allowing for not only a special 'vault' to hold fossils from all across the world, but also for special research rooms, and a battle arena for training purposes.

Uncle Edward worked in the office dedicated to Kalos fossils and was also studying the effects of 'Mega Evolution'. Currently on his desk was a Jaw Fossil, the fossilized remains of a Tyrunt, a Rock/ Dragon-type Pokémon that was, considered by most, the 'Tyrant Prince' of the ancient world. It's evolved form Tyrantrum was the called the 'Tyrant King'. Nearby was a box with two small orbs, one no larger than a marble, the other about the size of shot-put ball.

Colin looked at the orbs and back to Uncle Edward who smiled.

"Interesting, aren't they? The smaller orb is called a 'Megastone' and the larger is a rare material call 'Charizardite'. The reason it's called that is that it resonates with Charizard, specifically. There are more types of this rare material and apparently more are being discovered every day. From what we've gathered from data Professor Sicamore in Kalos sent us, the orbs are the keys to unlocking Mega Evolution, a more powerful, but temporary, form of evolution."

Uncle Edward held the two orbs in his handsand looked at Colin.

"I had intended to give these stones to Ian. However, Professor Sicamore assures me that Mega Evolution is only possible with Pokémon from the Kalos region. Charmer, unfortunately, was hatched from an egg brought from a place in Johto that apparently breeds and raises nothing but Charizards. However, your Charmander, I believe, was from Kalos, correct?" Colin nodded.

"Then, Colin, I give this Megastone, and this Charizardite to are not ready to use it yet, but, as I always say, better to have something and not need it than to need it and not have it. It is my belief that, in the days to come, you and Charmander will develop even closer bonds. I look forward to seeing what kind of trainer you become." Colin nodded his thanks and then Uncle Edward readopted that aloof personality and motioned to the door.

"Now then, how about I show you that Relicanth I was talking about?" Just as Colin nodded, an explosion rocked the building and alarms went off everywhere.

"Uncle Edward, what's happened?!" Edward went to a moniter and scowled.

"A piece of the wall in the Vault area has been breached! Wha-? Oh no! It's Team Rocket! They're raiding the Vault!"

Colin was out of the room before his Uncle was aware and was running down the hallway to the Vault area. He reached the Vault just in time to hear laughter from the other side.

"Can you believe it?! All these fossils and no one guarding them! The Boss has already spent a great deal copying the blueprints of the Fossil Revival machine so now he gets the fossils at a price that almost... a _steal_!"

"Hey, you idiot! Quit talking and start looting! Pay close attention to those fossils that the Boss asked for specifically."

"Right, what were they again? Old Amber, Jaw Fossil, uh... Dome Fossil... uh... what else was there?" Colin burst through the door with a shout, getting their attention.

"Just what do you two think you're doing! Put those fossils back NOW!" The first of the goos turned and looked to him.

"Huh? Hey, isn't that the kid that Reede and Meade lost to? The one with that Dratini?" The second looked to him and smiled.

"Oh yeah, it's our lucky day. Not only do we nab the fossils, but also we claim that Dratini that those fools were _supposed_ to capture. You want us to stop, kid? You gotta defeat us first! Go, Koffing!"

The Pokéball burst open revealing a round purple floating Pokémon with a skull and crossbones on it. This Pokémon constantly emitted a stream of poisonous purple gas from it's body. Colin thought for a moment and then sent out Nidoran. However, before Nidoran could make a move, the second Team Rocket goon sent out a Voltorb that, though it wasn't ordered to do so, tackled Nidoran, knocking it into a shelf of fossils that went everywhere.

Much to Colin's shock, Nidoran was knocked out by that attack. He recalled it and, seeing he was now in a double battle, called out both Pidgey and Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock and Pidgey, use Gust!"

The Grunts scowled and yelled for their Pokémon to dodge the attacks. Voltorb was quick enough to roll out of the way, but Koffing was caught by the gust and blown backwards into a wall, hurting it, but not enough to knock it out. When it recovered, it glared indignantly at Pidgey.

"Use Smog!"

Koffing, seeing it's chance, belched out a cloud of purple gas that enveloped both Pidgey and Pikachu. The cloud obscured Coli's sight of his Pokémon for a moment until Pikachu came stumbling out coughing and carrying Pidgey who was unconcious and fell down in a fit of coughing. As Colin recalled Pidgey and Pikachu, he sent out Nidoran and Caterpie. Inwardly, he hoped he had trained them enough.

It was one thing to pit Nidoran and Caterpie against wild Pokémon. Calling them into battle against trained Pokémon was another matter entirely.

A fact that was made apparent when the enemy Voltorb used Sonicboom and blasted Caterpie backwards. Before it struck something and harmed itself, Colin recalled it and sent out Charmander. Then, he looked at Nidoran.

"Nidoran! I need you to use Peck on Koffing! Charmander, use Ember on Voltorb!"

Both Pokémon unleashed an impressive counterattack that surprised both opponents. Nidoran's Peck managed to knock Koffing out, removing one opponent, and Charmander's Ember not only injured the Voltorb, but also inflicted a burn. A follow-up Double-Kick from Nidoran finished the job. The lead Team Rocket grunt turned to his cohort.

"Get the fossils we've nabbed out of here! I've still got my best Pokémon!" As he said this, he clutched what looked to be a black Pokéball with a red 'R' stamped on it. As he threw it, the ball opened with a red and black flash of light and an Ekans appeared.

Unlike the Ekans Colin had faced near Viridian, this one looked to be much stronger. Add to that, the normal gold band around it's neck was covered with a black bandana. The grunt smiled and then pointed to Nidoran.

"Ekans use Glare and follow that up with Bite!"

The Ekans reacted quicker than Colin could and turned a paralyzing glare on Nidoran and charged in, bowling through Charmander who tried to shield it and bite Nidoran, hard. Nidoran retaliated by hitting Ekans with it's poison point before falling unconscious. The grunt laughed as Colin recalled Nidoran.

"That poison won't slow _us_ down! Do it Ekans! Shed the poison!" Ekans shuddered for a moment and then looked to recover as if the poison was purged from it. Colin grimaced, he had forgotten that Ekans had the ability 'Shed Skin' which neutralized any type of status ailment inflicted.

"Now Ekans, quickly, use Bite again and wrap this up!"

Colin frowned as the Ekans came towards Charmander, it's jaws gaping, ready to execute its bite attack. Colin gazed at Charmander and saw the same confidence in its eyes and nodded.

"Charmander, dodge, then use Ember!"

Much to Colin's delight (and the Team Rocket grunt's shock) Charmander proved to be quicker than Ekans jumped over the snake-pokémon's head, came down on its back, rolled away, then turned and unleashed a powerful Ember attack that made Ekans cringe. Colin looked to the grunt and his smile vanished.

"That was for Nidoran." The second grunt, who returned, minus the bag of stolen fossils, growled and then produced two more Pokéballs.

"Like I always say kid, it ain't over till the Snorlax sings, or, more appropriately, if you can't out fight 'em, out number 'em!" He tossed them and in a flash, a Sandshrew and another Koffing appeared. Colin cringed. Of his Pokémon, only Charmander was left and Dratini was still too weak. The grunt smiled and looked to his Pokémon.

"Alright all of you, knock that Charmander out of the way and then go for the kid!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Colin, the grunts, and the Pokémon looked around, clearly startled as the voice came out from nowhere. A moment later, a tall man wearing a green vest and with spiked hair appeared through the doors, his brow furrowed and his expression grim.

"How dare you order your Pokémon to attack a child! You dare to call yourself a Pokémon Trainer? Then again, I would expect nothing else from the thugs of Team Rocket!" At that moment two young trainers came up beside the tall man and beamed at him.

"You tell 'em Brock!"

"Yeah, you tell 'em!"

The Rocket grunt balked at that and gazed at the man with shock.

"Y-You're Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader!" The man nodded and came striding forward toward Colin.

"Indeed. And in all the years I've been a Gym Leader, I've met, battled, and befriended several trainers of different regions, nations, and beliefs but they all had one thing in common: They treated their Pokémon with respect and they treated their rivals even more so. You want a three-on-one fight, huh? Well, allow me to even those odds!"

With that last statement, Brock tossed two Pokéballs out and from them came a Geodude and an Onyx. He then looked to Charmander and handed Colin a Super Potion.

"Quick, use this. I've got to say kid, your Charmander has some then, shall we?"

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-*_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Okay, I felt I've delayed this update long enough. Sheesh, one of these days I've gotta get Wifi out where I live and then I can update whenever the heck I feel like it!

Anyway, it's a battle in the fossil room of the Pewter City Laboratory and Brock makes his appearance! I don't know about you, but I think those Rocket Grunts should have quit while they were ahead.

Next Time: The Rock of Pewter City, Brock!


	4. A Special Kind Of Partner

Okay, I know what you guys are thinking 'What the heck is with these long update times?' I'm sorry, it's just that sometimes I get something started, and if the idea doesn't click into place quickly I seem to shelve it for a later date. Again my apologies.

Plus, sorry if I use a move or two that seem out of place. My tablet with the Pokédex App on it broke so I'm going by an old reference guide.

Also, kinda changed the name of the chapter because of an idea I had earlier.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE POKÉMON UNIVERSE. ONLY MY OCS.

Chapter 3: A Special Kind of Partner

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_8-8-8-8-8-8-8

As quickly as he had appeared, Brock had already sent out his Pokémon and was standing beside Colin and staring down the two Rocket grunts with intense anger. Immediately, the Grunts, rather than try to match them, tried to turn and run. However, Brock was quicker.

"Onyx! Cut off their escape with Rock Throw!" Colin watched with an astonished expression as Onyx moved quicker than he had thought possible and circled around the shelves of fossils and stopped in front of the hole the Grunts had made. The Grunts, seeing their escape route blocked, turned and readied to fight back. Brock glanced to Colin.

"With Onyx blocking their escape, they have us outnumbered. Do you have a third Pokémon?" Colin nodded.

"Just a Dratini but... it doesn't have any battle experience." Brock nodded.

"Well, you may just need it. In a battle, lack of experience isn't an excuse. I'll bet you that Dratini is just itching to get into the fight." Colin glanced to Charmander who, despite using the Super Potion, was still smarting but determined to fight on. Then he pulled Dratini's ball from his belt and glanced at it.

"Are you ready?" The Pokéball seemed to wobble in his hand as if Dratini was indeed as Brock said 'itching to get into the fight'. Colin nodded to Brock and then to Charmander and then tossed Dratini's Pokéball.

With a bright flash of light, Dratini's blue and white form appeared and stood alongside Charmander who gave it a smile before redirecting its attention to the Pokémon from Team Rocket.

"Char char mander mand!" Dratini nodded and braced itself. Colin gave both his Pokémon and glance and nodded.

"Charmander, use Smokescreen! Dratini, start building up energy with Dragon Dance!"

Immediately, Charmander opened its mouth and released a thick cloud of black smoke that enshrouded Ekans. Dratini jumped behind Charmander and started glowing and twirling as it built up the energy. Brock nodded and then gazed to Geodude.

"Geodude, use Tackle on Koffing!"

Again with speed that didn't seem possible, Geodude flew through the air and delivered a powerful Tackle attack to Koffing just as it was preparing another Smog attack. However, Ekans quickly used Acid and counter attacked, hitting Geodude as it rallied. Colin immediately countered.

"Charmander, use Ember on Ekans! Dratini, continue charging!" Brock glanced to Colin curiously.

"Some kind of special move?" Colin nodded.

"Dratini knows Draco Meteor. It's a move of last resort for us but I don't think we have a choice here." Brock nodded.

Charmander had gone on the offensive and managed to score a direct hit on Ekans, finally KOing it. That just left the Sandshrew and Koffing. The Grunts tried to attack but Geodude and Charmander nimbly dodged their attacks. Finally, Dratini gave Colin a look of confidence and he returned it with a nod.

"Okay, Dratini, use Draco Meteor!"

Unlike the last times, Dratini formed the ball of energy in front of itself and fired it directly forwards. As it approached Sandshrew and Koffing, Brock quickly recalled Onyx and the energy ball exploded in a brilliant flash of light. As the light faded, it showed that Koffing and Sandshrew had been blown backwards into the Grunts who were trapped under both their Pokémon as well as the big bag of fossils they had attempted to steal. Dratini held on for a moment longer and, once it was certain the danger was past, it collapsed into Colin's arms.

Brock saw this and approached.

"Is this normal for it after using such an attack?" Colin nodded.

"Nurse Joy said it was because of it's age and inexperience. Still, I've never heard of a Dragon-type Pokémon having difficulty after using a move. Now that I think about it, I can't help but worry if I'm hurting it..." Brock shook his head.

"No need to entertain that thought, I saw Dratini's determination. It was perfectly willing to use that move even if you hadn't called it out. Still though... Once the Police arrest these guys, would you mind coming by the Pokémon Center? I help out Nurse Joy there as a Pokémon Doctor when I'm not at the Gym." Colin nodded just as the Police entered the room.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_*_8-8-8-8

After taking a moment to make sure that the Team Rocket Grunts were arrested and the fossils moved to another storage room, Colin followed Brock to the PC where, as soon as the doors slid open, they were greeted by Nurse Joy.

"Brock, good to see you again. I heard there was trouble at the Research Building, nothing to severe I hope." Brock shook his head.

"Not at all. In fact, I had some help this time in dealing with Team Rocket this time. This young man, Colin, has a Pokémon that I would like your help in examining." Colin came forward with Dratini and Nurse Joy smiled.

"It's a cutie, that's for sure. What's wrong with it? It looks so... tired?" Colin shrugged.

"It's like this every time it uses Draco Meteor in battle. Brock said he was going to examine Dratini to get an idea of its health." Nurse Joy nodded.

"Very well then, please wait here while we take Dratini in back." Colin nodded.

"Okay Dratini. Brock and Nurse Joy will look you over right quick. Don't worry, I'll be right here." Dratini gave a small nod and willingly allowed itself to be handed to Brock while Colin handed his other Pokémon to Chansey who took them to the machine to heal them.

Then Colin took a seat and turned on his Pokétech, and started flipping through his programs currently loaded. After a while, Chansey came up and returned his Pokémon, minus Dratini, to him and he called them all out to feed them some food from his pack. He rose and went to a nearby vending machine to get some cup noodles and a soda. As soon as it finished eating, Charmander gazed around for Dratini and glanced worriedly at Colin who nodded.

"Brock and Nurse Joy are looking over Dratini at the moment. I don't think there's anything wrong, they just seemed interested in something about it." Moments later, the red light clicked off and Brock came out with a sleeping Dratini in his arms and a concerned look on his face. Colin saw this and grew serious.

"Brock?" Brock handed Dratini to him.

"If you plan to face me in the Gym tomorrow, don't use Dratini. Normally I wouldn't mind pitting my Pokémon against another trainer's but this time I have to make an exception. We discovered something with this Dratini. Compared to other Dratini, this one is actually _weaker_ than the norm. It has powerful moves and will require special training to make it stronger but... ugh how to put this... Okay, you know how some trainers use medical items like, Carbos, Calcium, and Iron to boost their Pokémon's abilities, right?" Colin nodded. Brock glanced at Dratini and continued.

"Colin... there's no way this Dratini would survive in the wild. When a Pokémon hatches, like any other living creature, it has minerals in its body that do certain things. It's different for humans than Pokémon though. For a Dratini, heck, for a Dragon-type Pokémon, it's Special Defence, Defence, and Health are extremely low. On the other hand, it's Attack and Special Attack are through the roof." Brock noticed Colin's expression and nodded.

"You understand then. This Dratini will need special training against Pokémon that will hold back, most likely sparring against one of the Pokémon on your team. Furthermore, Dratini needs a special diet of Pokémon food, plus suplimental vitamins, most importantly Iron, HP Up, and Zinc, in order to reach the potential it would when it evolves. Which brings me to my next point." Brock turned to face out the large window and sighed as rain began to fall outside.

"Team Rocket... They want that Dratini because it knows moves that it shouldn't. It's a one-in-a-million find. Yet, once they discover what it requires to become stronger, they'll not think twice about abandoning it." He turned to face Colin and his team.

"Protect Dratini. Do not let Team Rocket ever get their hands on it." Brock went to the desk of the PC and came back with a small bag.

"These vitamins should be enough to get you started. Normally you can only get these at the Department Store in Celadon City but as a Doctor I can request these items at a discount. Now, Dratini is your Pokémon and I cannot tell you how to raise it but, the best thing to do is give it one of each vitamin in the morning, again in the midday, and again in the afternoon and have it participate in sparring battles against the Pokémon in your team." He then turned and started to leave but then turned back to him.

"I'll be at the Gym all day tomorrow taking on opponents unless an emergency arises. Just come on in when you're ready to face me." Colin nodded and watched as Brock left before glancing down to Dratini who still slept peacefully in his arms. He glanced at his team who all seemed concerned, even the normally stoic Pikachu seemed worried. He sighed and then nodded to them.

"Well, you heard Brock. I'll be expecting you guys to help me. Dratini is just like the rest of you, it's part of our family and a family cares and supports one another." Charmander nodded and clapped its right paw over its chest. The other Pokémon with him gave nods.

"Char char mander." Colin smiled and pet Charmander's head and then pet each of them.

"I knew I could count on all of you. We'll start the special training tomorrow, for now, let's go back to Aunt Beatrice's house for the night." He then recalled all his Pokémon and, taking a moment to open his umbrella, left the PC and went to his Aunt's house.

Tomorrow, his journey would truly begin.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

So Dratini has some health issues and now requires special training. Still, I think Colin and his group are up to the task, don't you all think?

Next Time: Sparring Partners


End file.
